Hidge
Hidge is a het ship between Hunk and Pidge from [[Voltron: Legendary Defender|'Voltron: Legendary Defender']]. Canon Hunk and Pidge first met at the Galaxy Garrison when they were put on the same team, along with Lance. They eventually became friends, mostly due to their mutual tech-savvy nature. They get along fairly well, though Pidge does seem annoyed when Hunk tries to touch her equipment. Hunk seems nervous when Pidge wants to investigate the pod falling out of the sky, carrying Shiro, but Pidge and Lance manage to drag him along. Pidge and Hunk are often seen hanging out together, whether they are working on engineering something or just hanging out as friends. During Crystal Venom, the two of them fight the malfunctioning castle twice together. First, Pidge helps Hunk defeat the malfunctioning food machine. Later, they are caught in anti-gravity, and have to work together to fix it. They have to reach out and grab each other while floating in a scene similar to Kallura's spinning-in-space scene. Pidge asks him to kick her across the room so she can reach the control panel, but Hunk thinks she's asking him to hurt her and says he wouldn't do that to his friend. Somehow, Hunk was able to figure out Pidge's real gender before she told everyone, probably because he admitted to reading her diary in the first episode. Pidge was angry at him for going through her stuff but didn't hold it against him. In Eye of the Storm, Pidge is seen casually hanging around Hunk as he attempts to bake cookies from alien ingredients. Their friendship is shown here to be very relaxed and casual. The two characters are teamed up together very often, such as when they had to shut down a Galra communications station in the fourth season as part of a much larger mission. Fanon Hidge is a rarepair in the Voltron fandom, but it does have several dedicated fans. It is occasionally seen as a side-ship to Klance, Sheith or Shallura. Pidge and Hunk have the biggest size-difference among the paladins, which fans of the ships seem to love. Fandom AO3 : Tumblr : : Gallery Screenshots and Gifs Hidge1.png Hidge2.png Hidge3.png Hidge4.png Hidge5.png Hidge6.png Hidge7.png Hidge8.png Hidge9.png Hidge10.png|"Ah, modulating arguments. That's how your mother and I met." - Sam Holt. Punk1.gif Punk2.gif Punk3.gif Punk4.gif Fanart hawberries1.png|hawberries.tumblr.com hawberries2.png|hawberries.tumblr.com hawberries3.png|hawberries.tumblr.com Trivia * In Fun Sentry, Hunk and Pidge excitedly call themselves the alternate ship name "Punk" - "Yeah! Team Punk does it again!" * Pidge and Hunk are two equally tech-savvy characters described as being "two sides of the same coin": while Pidge is the more creating, engineering, "figuring out" side, Hunk is the "build it and make it work" side. * Tyler Labine, Hunk's voice actor, thinks the ship is cute, but prefers the ship name punk.Tyler Labine at WonderCon 2017 * The Official Paladin's Handbook states that Pidge is 15 and Hunk is 17, though there is some doubt as to whether this information is accurate to the canon because the book was not reviewed by executive staff.Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? August 2017 Given Pidge's status as a middle schooler prior to her family's disappearance, the given "safety zone" ages as "14" and "late teens" respectively by series staff, and statements by their voice actors, no major inconsistencies with their ages exist.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Hunk's Birthday Interview with Tyler Labine 2017 (-7:50)Season Four, Episode 2: "Reunion"Den of Geek: Voltron Actors Bring New Life To Classic Characters, June 2016 - Bex: "Yeah, Pidge is the youngest." References